<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How is this possible? by Mipmip13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318438">How is this possible?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13'>Mipmip13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brothers, Character Death, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Protective Lucifer, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipmip13/pseuds/Mipmip13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer was badly injured during a fight with his brother Michael? Would God come to their assistance?<br/>And how would Chloe react to this whole mess?</p><p>* Inspired by season 5A trailer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Michael &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hang on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my take on season 5, based on new characters and  on the 2 seconds where we see scared Chloe running towards Lucifer lying on the floor, in the Netflix season 5 promo that came out on July 13th 2020.</p><p>This is my first fic, and english is my second language. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of gasps filled the room.<br/>
Little choked sounds that he did not understand, or didn't want to.</p><p>"Stop being such a drama queen" said Michael, not even looking towards his brother, who still didn't get up after he threw him into his beloved piano during their fight. "You won't trick me, I know this can't really hurt you" he spit out. He was so angry at him for being here, ruining his plans so early on, so he fought him with everything he had.</p><p>But when the gasps continued and Lucifer did not speak at all, not even a small insult as the ones he enjoyed so much throwing at his brother, he turned to look behind him. And immediately wished he hadn't…</p><p>"How is this possible?" He asked with a small voice and horror in his eyes as the sight of unnaturally pale Lucifer lying on top of the crushed piano came to view. He couldn't understand why all this blood was pooling underneath him, and then noticed the thick piece of wood sticking out of the left side of his brother's torso, coated with blood and practically creating a massive hole in him.</p><p>"Oh my God" he heard a voice behind him, coming from his brother's bedroom. "No, no no no, this can't be happening" Chloe mumbled as she ran towards Lucifer with panic in her eyes, landing hard on her knees next to him and taking out her phone, frantically dialing someone. "I need medics, LUX penthouse, NOW!" She yelled at her phone and dropped it to the ground, taking off her jacket and somehow wrapping it around the hole in Lucifer's frame in order to try and slow the bleeding.</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Asked Michael, shocked and confused. He never got to see his brother get injured that easily, never knew there could be a chance this would happen without any celestial weapons involved. There was so much blood on the floor, and the puddle kept growing, soaking through the piano pieces surrounding his brother's gasping form.</p><p>He joined Chloe, who was kneeling next to Lucifer, her face covered with tears and one hand holding his brother's face, caressing his cheek and pleading him to hang on. The other still pressed to her now blood soaked jacket where she placed it a moment earlier.</p><p>Lucifer looked at her with so much pain in his eyes and tried to speak, but when he pushed the air out of his lungs it came out with thick dark red liquid, spilling from the sides of his mouth, which only made Chloe sob harder and whisper "please, please just hang on just a little longer, help is on its way".</p><p>"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked again and broke the trance she was in. "How is this possible? This has never happened before, not ever". He was horrified at the scene unfolding in front of him. Noticing Lucifer's gasps drifting further apart as he was getting weaker from the loss of blood.</p><p>Chloe just looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes. "This is all my fault, he is mortal when I'm around. Our love makes him vulnerable and I should have left when you came.. but I stayed. This is all my fault" she sobbed, putting her forehead against Lucifer's.</p><p>Lucifer barely lifted his hand, caressing her cheek and moving her face away so he could look into her red rimmed eyes and wipe her tears away. He gave her a small smile, teeth covered with blood, and then closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as a wave of pain rocked his frame. After a few seconds his eyes found hers again, filled with mixed emotions of love and sadness and so much pain. He opened his mouth, his lips forming the words "Chloe, I love you. I'm sorry" but no sound came out, only blood. She felt his hand leaving her face, her gaze followed as it slipped back to the floor, and when she looked back at his eyes they were empty. His face slack. Chest still. He was gone.</p><p>Michael just sat there on his knees, looking at his brother's pale and still form, as Lucifer's blood continued soaking into his pants. All anger was gone, and he seemed haunted, as Chloe kept crying and running her fingers through Lucifer's hair with the soothing notions he loved so much. "I love you so damn much" she whispered with a broken voice as tears fell from her eyes, dropping on Lucifer's blood stained face. "Please come back to me".</p><p>Michael's heart ached as he watched them. He didn't know such love could exist, especially for his brother. Everyone thought he was evil, a monster even. But Chloe knew him, the real him, and loved him. And he loved her back, trusting her with his life. He stayed near her even though she made him vulnerable. This means a lot. Lucifer never liked being vulnerable. </p><p>Michael let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and brought his hands together, looking up he whispered "dad, I have made a terrible mistake. Please help me. Please help us" and then lowered his head and buried his face in his hands. They used to fight all the time back in the silver city, so long ago. Not so much after his brother fell. But he didn't hate him. He did not intend to kill him. Just taunt him, enjoy what he had built and annoy him. This was supposed to be fun, not to end like this.</p><p>But he did. He killed his own brother, his twin brother. His other half, the lightbringer, the light to his darkness. And he was devastated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I was happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more angst, sorry about that (sorry not sorry). Promise things will get better soon.<br/>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer stood on his balcony, looking down to the street below. Something seemed odd to him, as he noticed the trees below moving with the wind but could not feel the wind touching his skin or ruffling his hair. He only felt warm and fuzzy.</p><p>Suddenly he felt someone standing by his side. Someone with a huge presence, almost terrifying, and he closed his eyes as a hand landed on top of his shoulder. As he opened his eyes he was surprised to see his father standing next to him.</p><p>"You? What? Why?" He said with a confused frown. He had not seen his father nor really spoken to him face to face since the day he fell, or got cast away by him, so long ago. "Why are you here? Why now? And why am I not mad at you right now? I feel like I should be mad" he said, while his father tightened his reassuring grip on his shoulder but did not answer.</p><p>And then he heard it, a small whisper. Her voice, his beloved detective, just as if she was whispering in his ear "please come back to me. Don't leave me". He felt something like rain dropping on his face, but the skies were clear blue and no rain was falling.</p><p>That's when his father spoke to him for the first time in eons. "She really is a miracle, isn't she" he smiled brightly and Lucifer followed his father's gaze into the penthouse, suddenly noticing Chloe's form hunched over his own. Her shoulders were shaking, hands covered with dried blood running through his hair. He could almost feel her touching him, feel her grief and sorrow engulfing him. </p><p>He didn't understand what was happening, until his eyes found Michael. He was sitting on the floor next to him and Chloe, with blood soaked pants and hands over his face, and he seemed to be crying. This was odd, he wasn't sure Michael was even capable of crying.  </p><p>And then it all came back to him, the fight and the outcome. The horrible outcome, for him and for his beloved detective, who seemed devastated right now, crying over his dead body. She was so beautiful and so very sad and it made his heart hurt.</p><p>As he opened his mouth to speak again, he saw the elevator doors slide open, Dan and Ella running inside along with two fully geared paramedics. They came to a halt at the sight in front of them. "Oh man" Dan blurted out, while Ella just held herself against the bar, her face pale and eyes tearing.</p><p>The paramedics tried approaching him, but Chloe refused to move away. "Chloe, I know this is hard, but we need to step away and let them do their work" said Dan, holding out a hand to help her up and pointing at the paramedics. But she couldn't bring herself to move, to leave him there all alone with these strangers. Away from her touch and warmth.</p><p>She knew this was just a formality, there was nothing they could do. He lost too much blood. He went silent and still too long ago. There was no hope, and she was wrecked, destroyed, miserable.</p><p>A small figure wrapped around her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Ella whispered, trying so hard not to cry, taking her away from him. And she let her, her warmth so comforting and in contrast to his cool hands and cheeks. He used to run so hot, his warmth always giving her comfort even from afar. And now it's gone. He's gone. And she doesn't know how to move forward.</p><p>Lucifer looks at her, unsettled, wanting to step forward and make everything okay. But he can't. His body isn't his anymore, so he turns towards his dad with pleading eyes, whispering "For a moment I was happy. We were happy. Why is this so bad? Why did it have to end?" He closed his eyes and continued "but I don't care about myself anymore, just her. Please make it better for her, even if it means she won't remember me. I can't bear seeing her like this, knowing this is all my fault".</p><p>When he opened his eyes his father was smiling at him. "I am so proud of you, my son. You deserve better. And I believe your brother needs to be punished for his actions". </p><p>"No", said Lucifer "he didn't know, he didn't mean for this to happen, I know it". And suddenly he felt something strange, as he noticed no one in the room was acknowledging Michael's presence. He was standing in the middle of the penthouse staring right at them with a shocked gaze, as if he could see them talking on the balcony.</p><p>God just tilted his head and smiled. "Let's have a look, shall we?"</p><p>He snapped his fingers.</p><p>And everything turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You have to believe me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So what really happened before all this mess?<br/>We shall see...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, a bit of going backwards but not exactly. </p><p>Hope to post the next chapter soon (this **** is addictive). </p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found himself standing with his dad in front of a clear window, much like in the interrogation room back at the precinct. There was a huge difference though, since the window at the precinct had only viewed the inside of the interrogation room, this window showed them Chloe's room. She was sitting on her bed, clearly annoyed by something, as Lucifer walked in.</p><p>"Are you really expecting me to believe this? That you didn't say all these crappy things?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "This was a new kind of low, even for the devil" she spat out, betrayal in her eyes.</p><p>Lucifer seemed genuinely hurt by her words, but if he will fold back now his brother wins this. And he will lose everything… So he pushed forward, pleading to her. "I got here as soon as I figured out that he took my ring. I knew he was planning something when he came to see me in hell. Please detect.. Chloe, you have to believe me". His brother was here for less than a day, how could things go so wrong so fast?</p><p>She saw the desperate look in his eyes, as he was pleading at her to believe him. He really did act so differently from this morning and she found herself drawn to him, their lips almost touching. Suddenly her phone rang, and broke the spell between them. It was Ella and she was whispering "hey chlo, why is Lucifer still sitting at your desk at this hour? Why aren't you guys together? I mean, he was kind of dickish today towards everyone but maybe he's going through something?" She was babbling. Chloe was staring at Lucifer with her jaw dropped and then came to her senses. "Yeah, I just asked him to do something for me. Hey, Ella, can you check if he has his ring on? He does? Thanks, talk to you later". She hung up, looking at Lucifer with anticipation.</p><p>"His name is Michael. He and I were created at the same time, just like twins. We also look the same but we're very different." He sighed. Suddenly seemed so very tired, and she knew he didn't get to rest at all since he went back to hell. He was still wearing the black suit and white shirt he wore that night. Red silk square in his front pocket and the notorious 5 o'clock stubble on his chiseled jaw. He looked impeccable but smelled different, like ash and sulfur. His eyes tired and worried. And she knew in her heart this was really him.</p><p>She took his hand, pulling him to sit on the bed next to her, running her fingers on his cheeks and neck, noticing the small scar he has under his chin. The scar was so familiar, such a part of him, that she wasn't even looking for it when he came back this morning, being rude and repulsive to everyone. But now she knew, the other one didn't have his scar, his loving eyes, his big heart.</p><p>She leaned towards him, kissing him gently, whispering "welcome home, I've missed you so much." And kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair as he was leaning into her touch, relief washing over him. After a moment she broke the kiss, gazing into his eyes as she asked "now, what do we do?"</p><p>"I can think of many many things I want to do with you right now" he said with a grin. "But there is something I need to do first, want to come with me? Pun intended" he winked and Chloe burst out laughing. All the tension from the past six months just melted away. </p><p> </p><p>God waved his hand, and Michael appeared next to them by the window. He seemed shocked, unable to speak, so he just stood there watching. Listening.<br/>
Then the window view changed and showed Lucifer and Chloe entering his penthouse holding hands and giggling. As they stood next to the bedroom steps, Lucifer heard the harsh ruffle of wings from the balcony. "Go, hide in the bedroom" he whispered urgently. So she ran into the room, hiding and trying to listen to whatever was going on.</p><p>"You're here. How do you like the mess I made"? Asked Michael. "Too bad you came over so soon, I didn't get to enjoy playing with your human pets" he snorted.</p><p>"Do not call them that!" Lucifer growled, eyes flashing red. "They are my friends, my family. They mean the world to me. And I won't let you hurt them." He said with a low threatening voice laced with so many emotions. He looked different, felt different. They charged at each other, fists connecting, blood drawn with every punch. They did not hold back. Both angry and frustrated at each other, both breathing heavily, getting tired, as every punch hit its mark and another immediately followed. </p><p>"You can't win this, brother" said Lucifer with his low and dangerous voice. "This is MY life, and you don't get to destroy what's mine. Not anymore". He charged forward with a final blow, when Michael grabbed him and flopped him in the air, forcefully smashing him into his pitch black piano. The piano crushed into a million tiny pieces, but one piece was big enough for… well… for everything to go so terribly wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. For all enernity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, no summary here so I won't spoil things for you...</p><p>Some more angst, but starting to get better.</p><p> Maybe.</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, surrounded by the pieces of his beloved piano. He will need to get a new one when he gets out of this, he thought. But then the pain hit him, air refusing to fill his lungs and he tasted coppery liquid coming up his throat, and he realized he might not be getting out of this one… </p><p>He was struggling to draw breath, unable to hear or see the room around him. And then she came into view. She was here. She was his saviour but also his doom, and she is going to be so pissed at him for doing this...</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't make me watch this again" Michael's voice broke as he spoke from where he was standing, next to the window. "Please dad"... </p><p>Their father considered for a moment, nodded slightly while waving his hand, and the scene started moving forward, just like fast forwarding a movie. They could see everything that was happening, but the speed made it look so surreal. And then god waved his hand again and everything slowed back down, just as Michael put his hands together and whispered "dad, I have made a terrible mistake. Please help me. Please help us" and then lowered his head and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>Lucifer was just staring, not sure what to think or what to do. His gaze shifting from the window view to Michael and back. "You prayed for me" he whispered with amazement in his voice. "You actually prayed to dad. For me…why?"</p><p>"I made a mistake. I thought this was a game for you and wanted in on the fun. But this is so much more than just fun... she makes you vulnerable Luci, this is huge…" he said with a small voice.<br/>
"When I saw her with you, after… I understood why you kept her close even though this means you might get hurt. You wanted to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. From me… I'm sorry brother, for everything..." he closed his eyes and lowered his head.</p><p>"Well, looks like this wasn't my smartest move" Lucifer joked bitterly, as the window scene changed once again, seemingly shifting to the present time. They watched Chloe in her bed sleeping, cradled into herself. Her eyes puffy, frame shaky, and she is whimpering in her sleep, hugging the pillow tightly and maybe dreaming. Probably reliving her worst nightmare from earlier.</p><p>"What is the point of this… this thing? Are you trying to torment me?" Lucifer asked his dad, his voice shaking, as Chloe started crying again in her sleep.</p><p>"Help her father, please" he begged, and watched him as he reached through the window, putting his finger on her forehead, and her sleep turned peaceful. She was so damn beautiful. He will miss her so much.</p><p>"It is settled then, she won't remember me. None of them will. And I will go back ruling hell for… for all eternity" his voice was full of pain, but he knew this would happen eventually. He embraced his fate, and not for the first time. As long as she was happy and safe. That all that mattered. He would have given everything to keep her safe. He had given everything, and he would do it again, and again...</p><p>"No, brother" said Michael. "I will go to hell to take your place. If dad will allow this. We can compare notes in a couple of years or so" He tried to joke but failed miserably, Lucifer looked at him, so amazed at the offer that he didn't even notice his attempt at humor.</p><p>He took a step closer to Michael. "Why would you do all this for me?" He asked with a small voice. </p><p>"Because this is real Luci… the real deal. And also because I heard you and dad. At least the last bit of your conversation" said Michael. "Took me some time to understand what was happening, what I was hearing. Dad actually told you he was proud of you, but you were too busy defending me, you haven't even noticed…"</p><p>God just smiled at his boys, happy to see how they have grown. How they were willing to forfeit their happiness for the sake of someone else. </p><p>And then he snapped his fingers again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Am I dreaming?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going back to Chloe.</p><p>Poor poor chloe 😢</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit more chloe angst.<br/>Bare with me :) </p><p>Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn't remember much of what happened after Ella pulled her away from him, making her get up and leave him there, cold and alone. She felt horrible about that.</p><p>She remembers him being checked by the medics. They cut open his shirt and she couldn't help but think how he would have hated that. It was his Armani… </p><p>"Time of death 01:24 AM" one of them said with a low voice, and she just stared at them as they covered him with a white sheet and brought in the stretcher. She felt hollow, empty. She wasn't even upset anymore. Just sitting there on his Italian leather sofa, as Ella was gently wiping his blood from her hands and her face.</p><p>How did she get home? She doesn't remember. But somehow she found herself in her bed, hugging her pillow and drifting into a restless sleep. She finds herself back at the penthouse, hiding, and hearing that terrible crashing sound. She was afraid to come out at first, didn't know what she would find when she did.</p><p>The image of him lying there, pale and gasping for air, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, hunted her. The pain and sadness in his eyes will hunt her for the rest of her days…</p><p>She sees it again and again in her dreams, and she is crying in her sleep. Because all hope is lost and he is gone. She couldn't even find his brother to ask for his help, he just disappeared. And she was alone with him, as he was lying in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>Suddenly something has changed. She found herself standing in a beautiful garden, filled with evergreen trees and all kinds of flowers. Butterflies were flying around her and she could hear birds singing in the distance.</p><p>Someone was there with her, she saw him standing far away with his back to her and from what she could see it looked just like Lucifer. But it couldn't be, he was gone. This is all a figment of her imagination. A dream perhaps.</p><p>"You know, I never thought my plan would work out so nicely" a warm voice echoed in her ears. "I placed you here to give my son a chance to learn how to be better, how to be good. You did well Chloe Jane Decker. You truly are a miracle".</p><p>"God? Is that you? Am I dreaming? And what do you mean by a miracle?" She asked, clearly upset by his words. "And how is this a good outcome? He's dead because of me. Is this supposed to be funny?".</p><p>"Hush my child, everything will become clear in time. Now, go to him. He's waiting for you".</p><p>She started walking towards the man standing near the trees, feeling herself being drawn to him. And just as he was within her reach he started turning towards her, his eyes meeting hers, his soft smile that he reserved only for her was plastered on his beautiful face. It was really him.<br/>
He was so close she could feel his warmth, hear his breath, see the happiness in his eyes. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek.</p><p>And then she woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Never let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going back to lucifer :)</p><p>Let the fluff begin ❤️</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer woke up with a strange feeling. He seemed to be in his bed, fully clothed. Why is he wearing a suit to bed? He always sleeps with his black boxer briefs, or with nothing on, enjoying the silken sheets sliding against his bare body. How did he get here? He doesn't remember even going to sleep.</p><p>And then everything started coming back to him. The fight. Dad. Michael's offer and broken Chloe. Oh, his poor dear detective, she was so sad and it was all his fault. He needs to see her now, tell her he's okay, that he came back for her, came back because of her. To be with her, always and forever. But he can't find his phone. Where the bloody hell is his phone?</p><p>But… what if she won't remember him? He doesn't recall what was his dad's decision regarding all this mess. Did he even say anything before snapping his fingers? </p><p>What if he's still dead? What if he's in hell right now, and this is his hell loop? But it doesn't feel like hell. He ruled hell for centuries, he knows how it feels, how it smells. This is different. Definitely not hell.</p><p>Suddenly he hears the elevator ding. Doors open and she is just standing there, wearing a red dress, looking utterly beautiful but unsure. Her eyes stare straight at him, her breath shallow. Hope and fear is all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>As Chloe enters the penthouse, she sees the image of the man she loves. How is this possible? Is this Michael? Some kind of a cruel joke? God's words were echoing in her ears: "go to him, he's waiting for you". This must mean something. This is why she rushed here. </p><p>She looks at him and catches the longing gaze in his eyes, this familiar desperation oozing out of him, just like that god owfl night when he left her standing alone on his balcony and went back to hell. She noticed the way his breath hitches as he looks at her, and her body is just screaming at her "this is him, run to him. Hold him and never let go".</p><p>They both move at the same moment, closing the gap between them. Lips crashing together as their hands caress each other, running frantically all over, making sure this is really happening. That the nightmare is over and life can start again. </p><p>The kiss is deep and desperate, mouths open, tongues sliding against teeth and lips. They are standing so close, and he is leaning down to her, wrapping himself around her. He needed to love her, protect her, feel her close and make everything alright. They kiss for so long it hurts, but they're together, and nothing else matters. Only them.</p><p>Lucifer lifts her from the ground with only one arm, her legs wrapping around his thighs, hands caressing his face and neck. He is moving, with her in his arms, crashing her back into the wall behind her, pinning her against the wall while using his other hand protecting her head from being hurt by the force of the impact. </p><p>He feels so strong and so fragile in her arms and she is breathless. His deep moans send hot waves way down between her thighs. She can feel him harden against her even though they are both fully clothed, and it drives her mad with passion and adoration for this beautiful man she is wrapped around.</p><p>"Oh how I missed you" he whispered, as they paused for air. He was just staring deep into her eyes, and she knew they were going to be alright.</p><p>"I love you so much" she whispered back, tears filling her eyes. "Don't you dare do this to me ever again" she added, while playfully slapping his stubbled cheek.</p><p>"Playing rough, are we?" He grinned at her. "I like it, good on you detective" he added with a growing smile, and Chloe could only laugh with relief at the familiar banter.</p><p>Their lips reconnected, as her hands moved to his back and backside. He was so soft and so hard at the same time, and her notions just made him thrust into her, pinning her harder against the wall, pushing himself between her thighs, licking and slightly biting at her bottom lip as a deep growl escaped him. She could feel his lips move to her neck and chest, the tip of his tongue hovering over her sensitive skin, sending hot shivers down her spine. </p><p>Her hands fumbled with the buttons of his vest and shirt. Sending some of them flying off as she lost her patience and just ripped the fabric off him. His skin soft and warm under her touch, and she wanted to feel him closer. Needed him inside her, to have and to hold for all eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Come with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer and Chloe finally hook up ❤️</p><p>This chapter is mostly porn, no plot.</p><p>See notes for more information.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is basically all smut except the last paragraph.</p><p>If smut/sex scenes are not your thing, skip to the last paragraph (after the ****). Next chapter will be fluffy :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kept spreading small kisses down her neck, sucking on her delicate skin and pressing his tongue just at the right spots that made her give out obscene noises she didn't even know she was capable of. He definitely knew what he was doing, she thought. She imagined this moment so many times, but never like this. This was so much better.</p><p>He was desperate for her touch, her floral smell drove him mad with lust and love for her. "Can I take off your dress?" He asked, breathing heavily. And she nodded frantically with a small smile on her face. He pulled her from the wall, reaching to her dress with one hand and pulling it off of her with one smooth notion. She was truly impressed, and very aroused. He was so strong and moved so elegantly, it felt like they were dancing.</p><p>His breath hitched when the dress fell to the ground and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Only plain white panties. There was no way he could remove these without letting go of her, and he really didn't want to. So he moved his attention to her beautiful small breasts, cupping and licking, making her call out his name as her warmth and wetness soaked through her panties and into his pants, making him groan loudly.</p><p>He can't take much more of this. He never felt like this before, with any of his sex partners. Because it was just sex and this is something else, something special and sacred. She was so pure and loving and for the first time in eons he felt truly blessed. Who knew sex could be so much more then just sex?</p><p>She reached her hands down between them, fumbling with his belt, and shortly after that his pants dropped to the ground, draped around his ankles. As always, he wasn't wearing any underwear, and she could feel the size of him pressing against her. It was glorious and pulsing, and she needed him so much. He held her close, lifting her up in the air to help her take off her panties. </p><p>Seconds later she slid back down and wrapped herself around him, granting him access into her. "Bed?" He whispered. "No, here" she breathed out, unable to wait another moment.</p><p>He carried her in his strong arms and leaned her back against the wall, taking a steadying breath and sliding inside of her, filling her, as they fit together so perfectly. "Oh Lucifer" she groaned and he almost lost himself, panting, unable to speak or think.   </p><p>As their mouths reconnected, she felt his hands sliding up her thighs and grasping her tightly, providing him the leverage to thrust even closer, harder, making her moan loudly as his movements kept growing stronger and faster. It was clear he was holding back, not wanting her to get hurt, and still it was the best she has ever felt in her life, wrapped around him while he crushed into her like the waves crashing to the shore. He was holding onto her as if she was his lifeline, looking at her with lust and love, as if she was the most precious thing he has ever laid eyes on in his long life.</p><p>She could feel him shivering, fighting to hang on for her, to let her reach her climax before he did. And she was so damn close, clenching around him, her hands running through his hair pulling slightly. He looked so stunning with his half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, his muscles tight and his breath loud and hot against her skin. </p><p>"I need you to come darling, can you do that for me?" He whispered in her ear. "Come with me" he whispered again, and his hot breath drove her over the edge as she tightened herself around him moaning loudly and crying out his name. His lips were all over hers, taking in all her moans and whimpers, as she came so loudly it made his heart flutter with excitement.</p><p>As he felt her clenched around him reaching her climax, he couldn't hold on any longer and just let go, unable to keep moving, keep thrusting into her as he was engulfed by her warm body. His lips left hers, his muscles locked and he released a loud groan as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, giving into his own climax, his breath hitched as he exploded into her, filling her even more as she kept clenching around him. </p><p>****</p><p>They were both sweating and panting but stayed locked together for a long moment, until he brought his head back up, his dark eyes meeting hers. "I love you" he said softly, leaning to kiss her once more, and as their lips met she finally felt she was whole again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You saved me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe and Lucifer talk, and do fluffy things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, the fluffy finale.<br/>Hope you enjoyed reading, I definitely enjoyed writing it, and all your lovely comments.</p><p>Please let me know in the comments if you want to read more stuff, and if you have any requests :)</p><p>Cheers ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catching their breath, they moved to the bedroom, as he was carrying her in his arms and sliding their bodies onto the black silken sheets. "This has never happened before" said Lucifer with a shy smile she had never seen before. "My supernatural stamina is no match for you.. You'll be the death of me…" he added with a groan.</p><p>Her head snapped up, eyes meeting his. "Please don't joke about this" she said, her voice laced with pain and remorse. It just slipped off his tongue. He should have known this was too soon… so he leaned over to her. "I'm sorry love" he whispered and caught her lips again.</p><p>They made love again and again until the sun set and night came once more. It was so sweet and gentle, so different from the first time. They were desperate then, wanted to feel each other so badly, and know this was really happening. And now they just took their time sliding against each other, gently kissing and nipping every piece of skin, staring at each other's eyes with love and adoration.</p><p>He told her he loved her. Over and over. And she said it back, losing herself in his eyes and lips, in this beautiful man who looked at her as if she was so precious, touched her so gently as if she was a delicate flower. She could stay here forever, ignoring the world outside. They fell asleep tangled together, and she never felt happier.</p><p> </p><p>When Chloe woke up it was morning, the sun was out, and Lucifer was still asleep beside her. She watched him sleep, his hair a mess, falling gracefully on his forehead. She couldn't resist but running her fingers in his untamed hair, making him hum and melt further into her touch. </p><p>Memories of that god awful night were coming back to her. Him lying still, her running her bloody fingers through his hair, just like now but so so differently. She never thought she would get to do that again. Her heart ached at the memory and she wrapped her arms around his torso and held him tight, as she tried pushing away the memory of his pale image.</p><p>"What's wrong?" His soft sleepy voice echoed in her ears. "Not that I'm complaining" he added playfully, and she snorted out a small laugh. He always knew how to make her laugh. "I just want to feel you closer." she said softly. This wasn't exactly a lie...</p><p>He put his strong arms around her as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. A vast proof that he was indeed alive. </p><p>"How long has it been? Since I left" he asked. "Six months" she said. "Was it hard for you being in hell all this time? Six months is a very long time without a proper rest, and I can tell you didn't have one…" she put her chin on his chest so she could look at his face. </p><p>The look in his eyes was dark and gloomy. He took in a few deep breaths, as if trying to decide whether or not he wants to tell her something. But there should not be any secrets between them, so he just told her. </p><p>"Time in hell is different, Chloe. I was in hell for about two thousand years, give or take a few. This is why I had enough time to deal with that demon mutiny… It was indeed exhausting, but it's nothing compared to my lifespan, I'm immortal remember?" He said as he saw the horrified look in her eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.</p><p>"Yeah, about the immortal thing… Do you remember what happened the other night? How are you even here now?" She asked with a small voice, not sure she wanted to know the answer. Afraid of what that answer might mean.</p><p>"I remember pain, not being able to breath." he whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. "I remember you there, crying. I wanted to hold you close but could barely move. I'm so sorry for putting you through this, love".</p><p>"No, this was all my fault. You got hurt because of me. You died in my arms just because I was there". She was sobbing now and he moved to a sitting position, holding her close. "Shhh, I'm here, I'm alright darling, please don't cry".</p><p>It took her a few minutes to get this out of her system. Let go of everything she was holding onto, allowing herself to believe this was behind them. As she looked up she met his eyes and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You really are a miracle. My miracle" he said with a grin. "What does it mean?" Asked chloe. </p><p>"My father put you here. Your mother was sterile, unable to get pregnant, so he blessed her. A very rare occasion, if you ask me. But the point is, he put you in my path on purpose. I didn't understand it at first. The thought that you weren't given any choice regarding all this drove me mad. This is why I left and went to Vegas. That's about when I found out". He gave her a serious look. "Free will is the most important thing to me. It's the reason I fell. I couldn't bear the thought that yours was taken away because of me". </p><p>This explains so much. The way he acted then, the compulsive behaviour, the anger outbursts, the desperate longing looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. It took them very long to get over this and until now she knew nothing about what he was going through. He did everything he could to protect her and she only now realizes how hurt he was…</p><p>"My father was with me after I died." He continued. "He said I deserved better. He told me he was proud of me." His voice was shaking as he said those words. "He came to help me after Michael prayed to him, and I believe Michael took my place in hell, but I'm not really sure. My father doesn't speak much…"</p><p>This is good, right? She thought. "Speaking of your dad, we talked. Or at least I think we did." She said. "He told me I was a miracle, still wrapping my head around this one... He also told me to go to you, so I woke up and came here. I wasn't really sure what I was going to find".</p><p>She held her breath for a moment and then continued, as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I lost you twice now. And I was afraid I would get here and you would still be gone. It would have been like losing you all over again."</p><p>"But you're really here. This is real, isn't it?" Her frightened gaze bore into his soul. "Yes, this is real, and I'm never going to leave you ever again. Not as long as I have anything to say about it". He promised with a soft smile.</p><p>"You saved me, you know? From myself. From all the pain and self hatred. I never thought I would be able to love, or be worthy of the love of someone, especially you Chloe. But now I know we belong together, and together we can go through anything".</p><p>And as their lips met again, they knew they were going to be alright. After all, God was on their side...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>